A Very Slytherin Potter
by It'sJustAKindOfMagic
Summary: Lily Luna Potter is excited to finally be going to school with all her cousins. What will Harry Potter's only daughter get up to during her first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Follow Lily and her friends through her first year as she experiences the highs and lows of being away from home for the first time. Rated K for mild cussing.
1. The Night Before September 1st

**I really wanted to do a Lily Luna Potter Next Gen fic, since she is one of my favourite Next Gen characters. I hope you like the first chapter, and please leave a review telling me what you thought! It will be most appreciated!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Night Before September 1st<strong>

* * *

><p>It was dinnertime at the Burrow. The whole family had gathered there on Sunday night, the night before most of the WeasleyPotter children would be leaving for Hogwarts the next day.

Lily was sitting with James, Albus, Rose, Hugo, Teddy, Roxanne, Victoire, Lucy, Molly, and all the rest of her cousins on the deep red velvet couches by the crackling fireplace, while all the adults were sitting at the table laughing as they drank Firewhisky and a few other drinks that Lily didn't know the name of.

The only daughter of Harry Potter was not paying attention to her cousin Fred's' avid discussion about Quidditch, however. Her mind was somewhere else.

Lily Potter was thinking about tomorrow. It would be September 1st, which was the day that the students of Hogwarts returned to school for another year. It would also be the first day of her first school year, and she, along with her cousin Hugo Weasley, (Rose's little brother), would finally be allowed to go.

It was like a dream come true.

"_Lily!_" she heard someone yell her name.

Lily snapped out of her little daydream and her eyes focussed on her cousin and best friend, Hugo Weasley. "What did you say?" she asked him. She found everybody's attention was on her, which she didn't like too much, seeing as she definitely did not inherit the outgoing Weasley personality, like pretty much all of her cousins had.

"Rose asked you a question," Hugo gestured to his older sister, who was sitting on the couch in between Albus and Roxanne.

Lily felt her cheeks turn red. "Oh, sorry Rose, I wasn't paying attention," she said sheepishly, flashing a small grin at her cousin.

Lily's oldest brother James snorted. "Clearly," he shook his head. "Probably nervous about the sorting tomorrow night. It's obvious she's going to end up in Slytherin like little Albus did over here."

Albus nudged his brother in the ribs, and shot a sympathetic look at Lily. "Don't worry Lily. He's only teasing you. I'm sure whatever house you get put in will be the right one for you."

"Excuse me?" Rose said, feeling a little annoyed that James and Al had ignored her.

"Oh, sorry, Rose," Al said, "I'm sure the Sorting Hat meant to put you in Ravenclaw, too." He grinned at his cousin.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Well it did, just like the Sorting Hat put _you _in Slytherin. And Roxanne in Hufflepuff, James and Fred in Gryffindor, Scorpius in Slytherin, Dominique in Hufflepuff…" she continued.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we get it Rose. No need to start lecturing us just yet, school doesn't start for another day. Save us until we actually get in trouble," James grinned, seeing Rose's oh-so-famous Weasley glare.

It was quiet for a minute when the friendly banter died down. "You were saying before, Rose?" Lily asked her cousin, now curious to know what she was going to tell her earlier on.

Rose thought for a moment. "Sorry Lils, I forgot what I was going to say."

James, Fred, Al and Roxanne gasped in mock horror. James put his hand on his chest, like he was dying or something.

"Oh no, the _shame_, the _agony_…Rose Weasley _forgot _what she was going to say!" James and Fred both said together.

Rose glared at her cousins once more. "James, I'm warning you…!" she said, while Al, who was siting next to her, tried and failed to stifle his laughter.

"This is…_shocking_! How will she survive?!" Roxanne joined in. Roxanne was Rose and Albus' other best friend, and also another cousin. Even though they were all in separate houses, they still remained friends.

Rose stood up, her pointed chin in the air, "I'm going to go see mum and dad. We're bound to be leaving soon." And she stalked away with her nose in the air.

"I love doing that to her," James said to Al, both grinning like madmen.

"That wasn't very nice," Lily commented, watching her cousin walk away to join the adults.

James laughed, "Oh, come off it, Lils. We're just joking around. You should see us at school, we're a riot!" he nudged his best friend Fred in the ribs, who grinned mischievously.

"We actually better be leaving soon. It's almost ten thirty and we have to be awake by seven, tomorrow morning." Hugo said, checking the time on the muggle clock their grandfather Arthur installed on the fireplace. It wasn't like the clock that had a picture of all the Weasley grandchildren that told the parents where they were (at school, at home, away, or unknown location, etc.), it was just a regular clock that told people what the time was, which came in very handy, especially at the Burrow.

"Ok kids," all the adults stood up, and Harry came over to them. "It's time to go home. Say goodbye and grab your coats. You'll be seeing everyone tomorrow, anyway."

"Only one more sleep, and we're finally Hogwarts students, Lils!" Hugo said happily, before they went off with their perspective families.

Lily grinned. "Yeah, I know! It's going to be one wild adventure."

Oh, how right Lily Luna Potter could be about that.

* * *

><p><strong>You could basically call this chapter a prologue, but I decided to give it a name anyway. Thanks for reading and please review! <strong>


	2. On Board The Hogwarts Express

**Here's the second chapter of A Very Slytherin Potter! Before you start reading, I have mentions of Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic. I am going by what the book, Goblet of Fire, said, about Beauxbaton's having male students as well as female. So, please don't get confused between the book and the movie. Thanks! Now, without further ado, on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>On Board The Hogwarts Express<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mum, are they here yet?" Lily asked her mother for the umpteenth time as they waited beside the entrance barrier on Platform 9¾ the very next day.<p>

"For the hundredth time Lily, no, they are not here yet," Ginny answered, referring to her older brother Ron, her sister-in-law Hermione and her niece and nephew, Rose and Hugo Weasley.

Lily stood by her mother on the platform, waiting for her cousin Hugo to come, as she had promised him the night before when they were still at the Burrow that she would not get on the train first without him if her family arrived before.

"Don't worry Lily, they'll come soon enough," Al said reassuringly. He was still with his parents as he too was waiting for his best friend Rose.

Her brother James had run off somewhere, most likely on the train to find his friends.

Today, it was just Lily's mother with the kids, as Harry had been called into work early in the morning, but he said goodbye to Lily before he left, as she was up way before anybody else due to her excitement and nerves about starting school today.

"They're here!" Al shouted eagerly, as he spotted a group of four people, three of them being redheads, not too far from where the front of the train was.

Ginny winced at her son's shouting, "Al, you don't have to be so loud!" she scolded her son.

"Sorry, mum," Al grinned, "Hi Rose!" he greeted his cousin as the Weasleys joined them on the platform.

Al turned to his mother to say goodbye, "Bye, mum, I'll miss you!" he hugged her briefly before he was pulled by an eager Rose off towards the train to grab a seat before it got too full. "See you on the train Lily!" he winked at his sister before he left.

Lily beamed at the thought of being on the train with all her older cousins. She always used to feel very left out when they would talk about Hogwarts in front of her. Thank goodness for Hugo, though, as he was one of the few Weasley children who was the same age as her.

"Come _on_, Lily! Let's go get a seat!" Hugo said eagerly.

Lily nodded, "Okay, but I just want to say goodbye to mum, first."

Hugo nodded in an understanding way and turned to his parents to say goodbye, as well.

Lily saw her mother standing there, and she threw her arms around her mother's waist, hugging her as tightly as she could, not wanting to let go so soon. "I'll miss you, mum," she said.

Ginny sniffed as she hugged her daughter, who she couldn't believe was already eleven and starting school, "I'll miss you too, Lily. I will see you at Christmas, though. Have a good term, stay out of trouble, keep up with your studies, and don't forget to write!" she reminded Lily.

Lily laughed, "Yes mum, I won't forget. I have to go now, it's nearly eleven o'clock!" she said, as she glanced at the huge clock in the middle of the platform.

Ginny let go of her daughter, not wanting her to leave so soon. She tucked a strand of Lily's dark red hair behind her ear, "take care of your brothers for me, okay?"

Lily smiled. "I will. I'll write to you as often as I can. I really have to go now though, mum, I promised Hugo that—"

Ginny laughed. "Yes, yes, all right. Off you go, then!" she said, waving her goodbye.

For the first time in a long time, Ginny Potter's nest was finally empty.

* * *

><p>Lily rushed on board, just as the train doors were closing and it was departing from the platform, and also muttering apologies to whomever she bumped into on the way. She had never been more excited in her life, not counting the time she got her pet cat Julia for her ninth birthday. She was definitely <em>way <em>more excited than she was, then.

"Lily! About time! I was beginning to think you had been left behind!" Hugo appeared right beside Lily on her search for a spare compartment to sit in.

"Sorry! I was saying goodbye to mum. I lost track of time," she grinned sheepishly.

Hugo rolled his eyes, "come on! I've already got a compartment saved. You'll _never _guess who's at Hogwarts this year, either!" he said as he dragged his cousin towards the furthest compartment from the train's exit/entry doors.

Lily was even more excited right now, if that was even possible. She really wanted to know whom Hugo could possibly be talking about.

Well, she was about to find out… "_LOUIS_!" the redheaded Potter girl shrieked in delight, as she entered the compartment Hugo had saved, to find none other than Louis William Weasley himself right in their compartment.

Lily couldn't help herself any longer. She flung her arms around her cousin, "I can't believe you're here! I can't believe _we're _here! How? Why? Did Fleur change her mind?" she was full of questions.

Said boy laughed as he hugged his cousin, "It's good to see you too, Lily," he said happily; glad to see one of his favourite cousins, beside from Hugo.

Louis, Lily and Hugo had all been best friends ever since they were born. They were inseparable, and did absolutely everything together. So, it did indeed upset Lily and Hugo greatly when they found out their best friend wouldn't be joining either of them at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the following school year. Instead, he had been shipped off to Beauxbaton's Academy of Magic, a co-ed magical school in France. He had been living with Lily and Hugo's Aunt Fleur's relatives. Beauxbaton's accepted early admissions, so he had gone off to school at age 10. Bill had tried to get him enrolled in Hogwarts, but Fleur would have none of it, as she had already lost the battle with Victoire and then with Dominique, she said at least one of her children would be educated _'the proper way'_, as she stated it.

"It's kind of a long story, about what happened," Louis said, looking down at his feet.

Lily glanced at Hugo, "Well, we've got the whole train ride," Hugo offered, sitting down next to his friend and cousin.

Louis sighed. "Well…it started last year when I came home from Beauxbaton's for the summer vacation. Mum was pretty mad when she got a call from the school the previous week saying that I had not been paying attention in class, and that I was a disruption to the other students, and she told me that I needed this education at her old school so I could straighten out and not turn out like my sisters. I then told her that my sisters were absolutely fine at Hogwarts, and that she doesn't have the right to talk about them like that. We then started yelling about school, and dad came home with Victoire and Dominique. You know they both went to Beauxbaton's for their first year to see if they liked it or not, and I asked them to help me convince mum to switch me over to Hogwarts, mainly because they could actually see how miserable I was at mum's school.

"So, then Dominique and Victoire got involved, and dad, of course. Victoire explained that both her and Dominique had been bullied at Beauxbaton's in their first year and how it was happening to me now, but mum said that it was for my own good, and then Dominique explained that nobody should be bullied in the first place. Mum got really mad after that, and dad tried to calm her down, but she wouldn't. She then said that I would turn out to be like my sisters if I went to Hogwarts, so of course that got Victoire and Dominique riled up. Dad yelled at us to calm down then, and sent all of us kids upstairs to our rooms.

"Victoire and Dominique were really great helping me out, because I think they softened mum a little bit. She and dad were downstairs talking way past midnight, and we all fell asleep in Dom's room for the night. In the morning, mum woke me up and said she wanted to talk to me. I went out with her into the hallway, and she started off by telling me that she loved me, and she wanted what was best for me in my life. I thought that meant I would be staying at Beauxbaton's, but then she said that she and dad were transferring me to Hogwarts this year, so I would be a first year like you guys. I was so happy then I started crying with joy. Since then, it's been _much _more pleasant at Shell Cottage as it was before. I'm just so happy to be here at Hogwarts with my sisters and my cousins, and you guys, of course." Louis finished.

"Wow," was all Hugo could manage.

"That's horrible, but I'm glad you're happy, now Louis. Hogwarts wouldn't be the same without you!" Lily smiled sympathetically at her cousin and reached over to give him a one-armed hug.

Louis laughed sadly and patted his cousin on her back as she hugged him, "thanks, Lils. You too, Hugo, that really means a lot. I'm glad to have friends like you two."

Suddenly, a gentle knock was heard on the sliding glass door of their compartment. "Anything off the trolley, dears?" a kind old lady asked them.

Lily nodded. She stuck her hand in her jeans pocket and pulled out a handful of assorted coins. "We'll take the lot!"

The rest of the train ride was spent eating the delicious candies and pastries, while talking about Hogwarts and the Sorting.

Lily knew for sure that this year would be the best one ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please leave a review, it will be most appreciated! :) The question for this chapter is; Do you think Lily, Hugo and Louis should all be in the same house, or in different houses?<strong>


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

**First of all, thanks to the three guests who reviewed the last couple of chapters, and thank you to those who favourited/followed this story. You guys are awesome! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Sorting Ceremony<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily was eager to get off the train as soon as it pulled into the station. Dressed in her brand new Hogwarts robes, she stood impatiently by their compartment door, peering out of the glass every five seconds, looking for any sign of the Head Boy and Girl or the Prefects to come out and dismiss them all one by one.<p>

"Calm down Lily, we'll get out soon, I promise," Hugo laughed at his impatient cousin.

Finally, around ten minutes later, the fifth year Prefects came down the long corridor of compartments to let everybody off in an orderly manner. Lily, Hugo and Louis' compartment was the last one to be let off, and Lily immediately ran out off the train, leaving Hugo and Louis behind still on board.

In fact, Lily was in such a rush that she didn't even notice whom she had bumped into on the way out, and knocked over. "Oh my Gosh, I'm so sorry!" she said to the boy she had accidentally knocked down. She held out her hand for him to take.

The boy stood up with her help. She took note of the emerald and silver robes and tie he was wearing. "Next time, why don't you watch where you're going, alright?" he said in a snarky manner.

Lily glared at the boy. "I said I was sorry. It was an accident."

Before the arrogant Slytherin boy could say anything more, Hugo and Louis appeared beside her. "Lily! Why did you run off and leave us all alone? We've been searching for you forever! I even asked—" Hugo stopped talking as he saw the other boy staring at them.

"Who's this, Lily?" Louis wanted to know.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. You know the Weasleys, eh? Figures someone like you would go ahead and make friends with the wrong sort."

Lily shot an icy glare towards Malfoy. "They're my cousins, and I'm sorry that we don't live up to _your _standards, Malfoy."

Louis let out a sharp bark of laughter, which made Malfoy glare at the blonde-haired French boy. "Well then, I suppose this is how it's going to be between us for the next few years." Malfoy said.

Lily was about to say something else, when a familiar voice was heard on the tiny platform: "Firs' years! Firs' years!"

"Hagrid!" Lily, Hugo and Louis all yelled in unison as the half-man, half-giant walked up to them carrying a lantern.

"Hello there Lily, Hugo, and Louis," he greeted the trio warmly. "How are we all tonight?"

"Brilliant!" Lily said happily.

"Excellent," Louis replied.

"Couldn't be better…school hasn't even started and we already made an enemy. This is just great," muttered Hugo.

Thankfully Hagrid didn't hear what Hugo said, and started to round up the last few first years who had come over to the sound of Hagrid's voice from the other side of the platform.

Lily noticed that all the older students had already started to head up to the castle, in the opposite direction.

"Righ' then, is this the lot?" Hagrid said, looking around the frightened first years. "Follow me!" he ordered, making his way down the steps and onto a winding path through trees with vines that twisted around the footpath and small bushes with strange looking flowers and plants growing out of them.

The walk lasted about fifteen minutes, and the first years came to a halt on a rocky, sandy shore and she saw around twenty or so boats in one neat line along the sandbank.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid said to them, taking up a whole boat by himself. "Okay, everybody in? Righ' then, FORWARD!" he shouted, and the boats lurched forward into the open water.

Another first year boy with dark brown hair, light blue eyes and olive skin joined Lily, Louis and Hugo in a boat not too far from Hagrid.

"Hello," Hugo greeted the boy. His bright red hair stood out amongst the four of them easily. "I'm Hugo. What's your name?"

"Nicholas Parker," the boy replied. He seemed to have a strange accent that was neither British nor American.

"Why've you got such a funny accent?" Lily asked Nicholas.

"I'm Australian," Nicholas replied, "I was born and raised in Australia, but my family and I now live in England because it's closer to the station for when I go to school." He explained.

"Ah," Lily, Hugo and Louis nodded understandingly.

"Well, Nicholas, like I said, I'm Hugo, Hugo Weasley. These are my cousins, Louis Weasley and Lily Potter." Hugo introduced the three of them.

Nicholas smiled. "Nice to meet you all. Do you come from a Wizarding family?" he asked suddenly.

Lily was surprised he had asked this question. "Yes, we do. You must be muggle-born, I'm guessing?" she replied.

Nicholas nodded. "Yes, I am. My parents were quite surprised when I got my letter in July. Dad nearly fainted from shock when he found out that magic was actually real," he grinned.

They all laughed.

"You'll love Hogwarts, Nicholas. It's incredible, at least what we've heard from our older cousins and siblings who go there," Louis said.

Nicholas nodded, "Yeah, I read about it already in our textbooks. I can't wait to start classes! Oh, you guys can call me Nick, by the way. That's what my friends call me." He smiled.

"You can stick with us, Nick. We'll help you out with the magic stuff," Louis grinned at their new friend.

"Thanks! I'll need it," laughed Nick.

Suddenly, Lily pointed at something and shouted: "There it is! Hogwarts!"

Everybody heard Lily and turned to stare where she was pointing. A vast, magnificent castle came into view, which looked warm and inviting with the candlelit windows that gave off a welcoming feeling.

"It's incredible!" Nick exclaimed, admiring the enormous castle that was going to become his second home for the next seven years.

All the first years quietly agreed with Nick's statement.

As the castle came into view more and more, the boats approached another sandbank shore, where they all gently came to a halt.

The first year students climbed out of the boats with weak knees and joined Hagrid at the foot of another long path, which led up quite a bit away that eventually brought them to the front gates of Hogwarts.

"Alright everyone, get into two straight lines, and follow me!" Hagrid ordered, and the first years paired up into lines and followed the half-giant up the long and winding path.

Lily partnered with Louis, while Nick was with Hugo. It took them about fifteen minutes to walk up the castle, with a few students complaining about the prickly plants that seemed to be catching onto their new robes and creating holes in them.

Finally, the first years reached a vast double door with delicate patterns engraved on the front, forming images of people that Lily did not know.

Hagrid stood at the front of the group. He raised his gigantic fist, and knocked on the door three times.

Everybody seemed to hold his or her breath as they watched Hagrid knock. A few seconds later, the doors opened to reveal a woman wearing emerald green robes and a green pointed witches hat, with round glasses and a firm expression. One hand was on her hip and the other was on the door handle.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid.

The Professor nodded curtly. "Thank you Hagrid," she said to him. Looking at the first years, Professor McGonagall said, "Follow me."

The students entered the castle, only to be stopped just outside a pair of great, big double doors. Lily swore she could've heard laughter and chattering coming from inside, and she presumed that was where the rest of the students were already sitting.

Professor McGonagall turned to them, and began to speak. "Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments you will pass through these doors and join your classmates, but before you take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you're here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. A great honour, I presume." She finished her little speech.

"House Cup? That's what James and Fred are always talking about, right?" Lily whispered to Louis out of the corner of her mouth. Luckily, Professor McGonagall had disappeared off somewhere, leaving the first years waiting outside the entrance of where they will supposedly be sorted.

Louis nodded. "Yeah, it's this really hyped thing at Hogwarts. Slytherin and Gryffindor have been competing for it for years, Gryffindor's won the majority of the cups, with Slytherin leading close behind. Bet this year one of the other houses will win it. I heard Hufflepuff haven't had that kind of victory since the Tri-Wizard Tournament back when Uncle Harry was in his fourth year at Hogwarts."

"Aw, I feel sorry for them. They seem like an old soul, waiting to be hailed with glory once more to feel like they're actually apart of this school." Lily replied.

"Don't start putting houses on some kind of honorary pedestal, Lily. That's what my sisters told me _not _to do while I'm at Hogwarts. Especially for a first year, it's important to show a strong mutual bond between all houses so we can unite." Louis explained.

Lily rolled her eyes, "what are you, the Hogwarts psychologist or something?" even though Lily and Louis came from a Wizarding family through and through, they sneakily stole their Aunt Hermione's muggle books on medicine, as she was a muggle doctor instead of a Healer, and found them quite interesting to read.

Louis rolled his eyes just as Professor McGonagall returned.

"Quiet," the Professor said sharply, looking straight at Lily and Louis. They both turned slightly red as the other first year students glanced their way. "And follow me."

The great big double doors opened, to reveal a massive hall filled with hundreds of other Hogwarts students, each sitting in their own individual houses table, wearing their house coloured robes and sporting bright, welcoming smiles on their faces.

Lily and Louis stared in wonder up at the ceiling, where it had apparently been bewitched to look like the night sky, she heard Nick saying to Hugo behind them.

The first years stopped abruptly at the front of a small raised platform, which had a lone stool and a patchy, frayed looking hat sitting on top of it, unmoving.

Then, out of nowhere, the brim of the hat opened, much like a mouth, and begun to sing.

_"__I know I don't look like much,  
><em>_But my purpose here is clear.  
><em>_To sort all Hogwarts students,  
><em>_Into Houses every year._

_As I'm placed upon your head,  
><em>_I must look and decide.  
><em>_For the seven years that you are here,  
><em>_Which of the four Houses that you will reside._

_The cunning go to Slytherin,  
><em>_And the wise to Ravenclaw,  
><em>_The loyal belong in Hufflepuff,  
><em>_And the brave in Gryffindor._

_But although this task appears to be,  
><em>_The one for which I'm here.  
><em>_I have another purpose,  
><em>_I must warn when danger's near.  
><em>_It has been quite a while though,  
><em>_Since this need arose._

_But someone's got to be around,  
><em>_To keep you on your toes.  
><em>_For if I did not warn you,  
><em>_Of the evil lurking by…  
><em>_Then you would all be in the dark,  
><em>_And on whom would you rely?_

_At times like these I feel the need,  
><em>_To tell you to stand strong.  
><em>_Forget all your house differences,  
><em>_And somehow get along.  
><em>_I always thought that splitting you,  
><em>_Four ways every year…  
><em>_Would only help divide the school,  
><em>_And bring the end I fear."_

As the Sorting Hat finished its song, the whole hall burst into applause.

"Now, when I call your name," Professor McGonagall began to explain, "you shall come up here, and I will place the Sorting Hat onto your head, and you will be sorted into your houses."

With that, she unravelled a long piece of parchment she had kept tucked safely under her arm, and began to read off the first years' names.

Lily hated the fact that her name was so far down the list. Heck, she did not know how Hugo must have been feeling, as his name was at the very end of the list and he seemed to be, besides from Louis, the only first years with a last name that started with a letter past _t_.

Lily was a bit jealous of the very first girl who got called up, and was sorted into Gryffindor. She wished that would've been her instead.

On and on the list went, it seemed to take forever and even the students sitting at the tables seemed to be getting a bit restless.

"Parker, Nicholas!" Professor McGonagall called.

"Good luck!" Lily, Louis and Hugo said to their friend as he walked with shaky knees up to the stool.

The hat sat on his head for a moment before it shouted, "SLYTHERIN!" for the whole hall to hear.

The Slytherin table burst into applause, they were obviously trying to out-cheer the Gryffindors as much as they could.

Lily, Louis and Hugo clapped for their friend and gave him a smile as he passed them on the way to the cheering Slytherin table.

The list dragged on for a bit longer. Lily was beginning to see why the older students were feeling so restless, it was getting quite boring just standing there, not doing anything…

"_Lily_!" Hugo hissed, "Professor McGonagall called you up!"

Lily felt her face turn red, and she hurriedly walked up to the stool so Professor McGonagall could place the hat on her head. She ignored the giggles coming from some of the first year girls she had passed on her way up.

"Hmm…interesting, very interesting…yes, I know just what to do with you…_"SLYTHERIN!" _

* * *

><p><strong>And that concludes chapter 3! I didn't include Louis and Hugo being sorted, because that would make the chapter even more longer than it was necessary. I hope you guys liked this chapter and please leave a review telling me what you thought! :)<strong>


	4. Hoggy Warty Hogwarts

**Hello, all! Yes, I update quite frequently, don't I? But I really love writing this story, so I can't help myself but to update. :) Oh, and to the Guest who reviewed to my previous chapter, Scorpius is a third year with Albus in Slytherin. I know it wasn't so obvious, but I appreciate your review nonetheless. I hope you all like this new chapter, but just a warning-it's fairly long. Anyways, on with the story! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Hoggy Warty Hogwarts<strong>

* * *

><p>The Slytherin table burst into applause. Lily could hear her brother Albus clapping the loudest out of all of them and yelling in appreciation, while the other Slytherins were happy to welcome yet another Potter into their midst.<p>

This went on for about nearly five minutes, until Professor McGonagall had to yell at them to be quiet, while earning more than a few glares from the Gryffindor table.

Lily caught James, her oldest brother's eye, and he gave her a smile and nod of encouragement and the thumbs-up, just like he had done for Albus when he got Sorted into Slytherin two years ago.

Nicholas grinned at Lily, "Yes! We're in the same house!" he said to her from across the table. He seemed to be getting well acquainted with the other first year Slytherin boys.

Taking the only available seat next to a group of third year boys, which included her brother, Lily felt a weight being lifted off her shoulders, feeling relieved that she had finally been sorted.

"Good job, Lily!" Albus grinned at his little sister, from where he was seated directly across from her on the Slytherin table. Lily smiled back at him, and they both turned their attention back to the Sorting Ceremony.

"Well, well, well, we meet again," said a cool, icy voice next to her.

Lily almost swore under her breath when she recognised who it was.

Scorpius Malfoy, a tall and lean, mean third year was sitting next to her, smirking in that oh-so familiar Malfoy way.

"Unfortunately, yes," Lily replied smoothly, staring straight at the Sorting Hat, where it was currently being placed on a girl who went by the name of Jane Pyriotis, who became a Ravenclaw.

"Hey, Scorpius, we know you don't like first years all that much, but do me a favour and don't give my sister such a hard time, okay?" Albus interrupted their small talk from across the table.

Lily flashed Al a grateful look, which he returned with a wink.

The list Professor McGonagall was holding had shortened quite a lot during the time Lily wasn't paying attention. There were only a handful of students left, looking a bit uncomfortable to be standing alone by themselves in front of so many people.

"Weasley, Hugo!" Professor McGonagall called.

Lily and Nicholas watched their friend walk up to the stool. It seemed to take at least a full minute before announcing, "SLYTHERIN!" for the whole hall to hear.

Hugo sighed a sigh of relief and content and hopped down off the stool, muttering a quick, "Good luck!" to Louis as he passed him on the way to the cheering Slytherin table.

He sat down next to Lily, grinned at Nick, and shook hands with many of the older students, while earning an appreciative whistle from his cousin, Al.

The hall fell silent once more.

"Weasley, Louis!" the French boy sauntered up to the stool, and Lily rolled her eyes. Though Louis could be very kind and open-minded, he did have a slight ego due to being half-Veela.

The hat barely touched his blonde head, before shouting, "SLYTHERIN!"

Louis hopped down off the stool with a huge grin on his face. He saw Victoire and Dominique grin at him on the way to the Slytherin table.

Lily and Hugo moved over for their cousin as he took a seat next to them. "How cool is this? We're all in the same house!" Louis said happily.

"This year is going to be awesome!" exclaimed Hugo, as the last student was sorted into Hufflepuff.

After the cheering died down, Professor McGonagall stood up, and said, "Let the Feast, begin."

At her command, food magically appeared on all the empty plates, not counting the ones in front of the students, and the goblets filled to the brim with pumpkin juice.

"Wow," most of the first year Slytherins said, admiring all the food in front of them.

"This is better than my mother's cooking!" Louis exclaimed through a mouthful of steak and kidney pie.

"Mine, too," Lily said, secretly hoping that Albus wouldn't hear what she said about their mother's cooking and blab about it in one of his letters to home. "Although nothing beats Grandma's food." She said, helping herself to some mashed potato, steak, salad and sausages.

"Definitely," Hugo and Louis both agreed to that.

They continued to enjoy the lavish food and drink, listening in on the other first year's conversation.

"I'm half and half," a first year boy with shaggy blonde hair and blue eyes was saying, "My mum's a muggle, and my dad's a wizard. Poor mum nearly fainted when he took out his wand and levitated the whole table of food during their tenth date when she asked for proof."

All the first years laughed.

A while later, the food from dinner disappeared but was immediately replaced with dessert. Lily, who thought she couldn't fit another thing inside of her, grabbed a small helping of each and every dessert she could get within arm's reach.

"Hey Lily, your brother wants you," Hugo pointed to James, who was gesturing madly at Lily trying to get her attention from the Gryffindor table.

Immediately, Lily's face turned red at the thought of having to get up and walk across to his table in front of all the older students and teachers, but she quickly shook that thought away as she saw plenty of other students doing the same thing, and got up from her seat at the Slytherin table to go over and see what it was James wanted.

"James, why'd you call me over during dinner?" Lily asked her older brother.

He had moved across so she could sit down, but she still felt out of place at the Gryffindor table, even though most of her family was there, in the first place.

"To tell you, that the whole family is meeting in the Room of Requirement after dinner for a couple of hours. We always do the night before our lessons begin, and whenever something happens to anyone and we need to talk. Hardly anybody knows about the Room of Requirement." James explained.

Again Lily felt the same thing she had when Albus had said 'see you on the train', earlier that morning before they left for Hogwarts. "Can we bring Nicholas along? He's our new friend who's sitting opposite Hugo and I." Lily said.

James shook his head, "Sorry Lils, family only the night before lessons. Every other family night friends are welcome." Lily nodded to show James she understood, still feeling sorry for Nick that they were abandoning him tonight.

She was about to get up and go back to the Slytherin table, when she suddenly found herself asking James, "where _is _the Room of Requirement, exactly?"

"It's on the seventh floor, in the left corridor. You're allowed to be out of your dorm until ten, that's the first year curfew. But, in case Filch catches you, I'll bring my invisibility cloak for you, Hugo and Louis to head back downstairs to the Slytherin common room," James informed her quietly, so no one else would hear.

"Okay, thanks, James. I'll see you later!" she said, and got up from the Gryffindor table, eager to get back to her own house, because many of the sixth and seventh year Gryffindors were staring and/or glaring at her in a menacing way.

Lily sat back down in her seat next to Hugo and Malfoy, eager to finish her dessert.

"What was that all about?" Hugo asked.

"Family meeting in the Room of Requirement, tonight after dinner," Lily whispered softly to him, trying to keep her voice down as much as possible, the way James had done when he told her the location of the room.

Hugo nodded, and passed the message on to a confused Louis, who was trying to hear what Lily had to say. He nodded in the same way as Hugo, and all three of them eagerly finished their dessert before it disappeared.

Around ten minutes later, all the food had vanished, and Professor McGonagall stood up once more.

"Now, before we all head up to our common rooms, we shall sing the school song," and with a flick of her wand, a string of musical notes floated through the air over each table.

Lily saw there was a selection of tunes to be chosen. She chose the song, "Seaside Rendezvous" by a muggle band called Queen.

She saw that Hugo, Louis and Nick had all chosen a slow funeral march to sing along to, which everybody thought was quite funny.

Once the whole school had selected their own individual or group songs/tunes, they started to sing. Lily cringed at the sound of everybody's voices, not because they were all bad singers, but because of the combination of many different songs being sung at once, that definitely should _not _be sung together.

_"__Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
><em>_Teach us something please,  
><em>_Whether we be old or bald,  
><em>_Or young with scabby knees,  
><em>_Our heads could do with filling,  
><em>_With some interesting stuff,  
><em>_For know they're bare and full of air,  
><em>_Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
><em>_So teach us things worth knowing,  
><em>_Bring back what we've forgot,  
><em>_Just do your best, we'll do the rest  
><em>_And learn until our brains all rot."_

Only Hugo, Louis and Nick were the last couple of people left standing, besides from James Potter and his group of friends who had also selected a funeral march.

The people at the Slytherin table hid their grins and laughter behind their hands as they watched their newest members sing.

Louis pretended to start crying as if someone had really died, until they stopped singing and Professor McGonagall looked at the Slytherin and Gryffindor table and said, "That's enough," while pretending to sound stern, but really hiding a smile of her own.

"I didn't know you could sing so well," Lily praised her cousins and Nick in a sarcastic manner.

Hugo and Louis couldn't control their laughter and burst into fits of giggles while Nick was grinning like a madman.

"There must have been something in that pumpkin juice you three drank. Never again," Lily said, although she had started to smile herself, shaking her head at her friends' foolishness.

After that charade, Professor McGonagall stood up and dismissed the Head Boy and Girl for their patrol duties and the Prefects, then everybody else started to head off up to his or her common rooms for the night.

Lily glanced at Hugo and Louis, "how will we get to the seventh floor?" she asked, feeling worried. What if the seventh or fifth years caught them wondering about after hours? She knew James had his invisibility cloak, but she wasn't so sure how they would get up in the first place…

She, Hugo and Louis headed outside, ignoring the calls of the Slytherin Prefects, waiting for the crowds to thin. Nick had joined the other first year Slytherins, but Hugo had informed him earlier of where they would be going in case the Prefects or anyone else got suspicious of their whereabouts.

Suddenly, Lily nearly jumped about a foot in the air if she wasn't holding onto Hugo's arm tightly, for James had snuck up on her, like he always did to her and Albus.

He laughed, "watch yourself there, Lils. Come on, I wondered why you were just standing here alone with Louis and Hugo, then I remembered you'd just get caught heading up in the wrong direction. I'll show you to the Slytherin common room later. Come with me," James pulled on his sister's arm and dragged her and his younger cousins over to a door on the other side of the Great Hall, away from the stairs, that appeared to be very heavily locked.

"Oh, and by the way, the password to the Slytherin common room is Wrackspurt." James told the three of them.

Lily wasn't about to ask him how or why he knew the Slytherin password even before the term started, but just watched him as he took out his wand and tapped the door three times, and muttering something so discreetly that none of the three could hear what he said.

The door opened to reveal a spiralling staircase that seemed to go all the way up to the top level of the castle, well, that's what Lily thought, as she couldn't see an end to it.

"Come on, quickly!" James whispered to them, looking around to make sure no one was watching.

Lily, Hugo and Louis headed up the stairs and began to walk up them at a fast pace. James zoomed in front of them, whispered a spell that made light appear on the tip of his wand, leading the way up to the top.

"Are…we…nearly…there…yet?" panted Hugo, wheezing and clutching his side as he held onto the railing.

"Just a bit further," James informed them, examining the top of the staircase. Fred said he would meet them there after he saved a couple of beds in the fourth year's dorm room for him and James, plus he also had to get the Marauder's Map and invisibility cloak from James' trunk so they could all get back safely without getting caught by any fifth years or the Heads or Filch for being out after hours.

Lily was so tired and her stomach muscles were sore, she thought she might throw up the food she ate for dinner, which definitely would not be a pretty sight.

She tried not to think about how sick she felt and the stich that was forming in her stomach from climbing up all these stairs, until she saw a door only twenty steps away.

In no less than ten seconds they reached that door, and James was already up there, leaning against it, and repeating some kind of knock, which seemed to be a passcode, so Lily presumed there was someone on the other side of the door.

After James knocked the pattern a few more times, the door opened to reveal none other than Fred Weasley. He looked like an exact replica of his namesake and father, except for the dark coloured streaks he had in his hair due to his mother, Angelina, having dark brown hair.

"Took your time, did you? Everybody's already in the room…Ah, I see you brought our three newcomers," Fred grinned as he saw his little cousins standing behind James, still recovering from the long time it took to climb those couple of hundred or so steps.

Fred moved aside to let James in, and then Lily, Hugo and Louis came out after. Lily turned around just in time to see the door shrink down to a size that was only suitable for a mouse to fit through.

"This way," Fred and James led the way towards a dark, dimly lit corridor, with several snoring paintings hanging on the walls.

"Shit," muttered Fred suddenly, his illuminated wand hovering over a piece of parchment. He showed it to James who nearly had the same reaction. "Sorry kids, Molly's coming down this way, in like, ten seconds!" Molly Weasley II was the Head Girl this year, and she took her position very seriously, giving no leeway to her friends or even family if they were caught after hours. She did not often come to family meetings mainly because of her being on the Quidditch team, and having Head Girl duties to attend to first.

James fumbled in his cloak for something, and pulled out the thing he needed.

The Invisibility Cloak that once belonged to his father, that had an engorgement charm so it could fit over as many as ten people at a time, and some other protective spells that could penetrate some such as "Homenum Revelio", and others that were similar, that would defend them from simple hexes and disarming spells, was now covering the five Weasleys/Potters and (hopefully) hiding them from Molly Weasley.

Lily sucked in a breath as she heard Molly's footsteps echoing around the walls, she was in their corridor on the other end, and if they made even the slightest movement, they would get caught…

"Hey!" Molly shouted. "I know someone is in here, and I know you're hiding! Show yourself!"

Lily heard Molly's mutter of _Homenum Revelio _but nothing seemed to come up. She then heard her footsteps near the group that was huddled against the wall in the dark shadows.

"Lumos!" Molly said, and her wand lit up. She cast it over the shadows of where they were hiding, and Lily almost squeaked when Molly looked straight into her eyes.

She stepped closer, the wand nearly inches from Lily's body and she pressed herself against the wall even further. She could tell Hugo and Louis were having a hard time keeping quiet, as they had huge smiles on their faces just like James and Fred.

Molly glared at what she thought was an empty space and turned around, and with a flick of her wand the light was out and she quickly walked away in the opposite direction.

They waited until her footsteps could no longer be heard before they took the invisibility cloak off them.

"Oh my God," Lily panted, after holding her breath for so long. "She looked directly into my eyes. It was scary."

"Shit," Fred muttered, "I think she knew we were there. I bet she did. How? Is there another spell that reveals even invisible people? We'd better get out of here."

James agreed and Lily, Hugo and Louis followed him around the corner, stopping in front of a solid wall.

"That was amazing," Louis and Hugo said, while grinning.

Lily was still a bit shaky, "Yeah, it was." But she couldn't help agree with her cousins as Fred walked past the blank walls three times.

They entered the Room of Requirement to find it full of all of the Weasleys/Potters who were still in school.

"Hey everyone," James greeted. "Sorry we took so long. Almost got caught by Molly."

A ripple of murmurs ran through the fifteen or so Weasleys/Potters.

"But," James began, "First, I think we should welcome and congratulate my sister Lily, and my cousins, Hugo and Louis for joining the Slytherin house."

Lily couldn't help but grin. Sure, she got sorted into Slytherin, but she could already feel the pride of her house start to grow inside of her.

And boy, did it ever.

* * *

><p><strong>I promise you, in the next chapter they will be in classes. Don't forget to review! :)<strong>


	5. First Lessons (I)

**Hello, my lovely readers! Here is a brand new chapter for you all. :) I hope you all enjoy it! **

* * *

><p><strong>First Lessons (Part I)<strong>

* * *

><p>Lily was exhausted by the time she woke up the next morning.<p>

Her head felt heavy but she pushed herself to get up and get dressed so she could go down to breakfast. She remembered last night like it had only just happened, but most of it was a surreal blur.

_After he meeting had ended, James had told Lily, Hugo and Louis to stay behind while the others departed. He put the invisibility cloak back in his robes as he said there wouldn't be anybody else on patrol anymore, as they would be asleep._

_Lily cursed her cousin underneath her breath for being so stupid._

_As soon as they stepped out of the Room of Requirement, the first thing they saw was Molly Weasley's smug look and Professor McGonagall's stern expression._

_"__See, I knew you guys were hiding from me," Molly said smugly and folded her arms._

_"__Shut up," Fred snapped. Nobody really liked Molly because she was so uptight and didn't know how to take a joke. She was also a little bitchy and selfish, which made her unpleasant to hang around. "I can't believe I'm related to you." Fred was clearly annoyed with his cousin._

_"__Oh, I feel the same way, cousin," Molly snapped._

_"__Enough!" Professor McGonagall said sharply. "Now, seeing as you, especially first years, are wandering about the castle after hours and being out of your dorm after curfew is against the rules. You will all receive a detention on Friday night, and I shall be writing to your families about this incident. Now, back to your dorms. Molly shall lead these first years to their perspective house common room while you, James and Fred, will be walking back to the Gryffindor common room with me."_

_Lily saw James give her a sympathetic look as he walked off with Professor McGonagall._

_"__What a great start of the year for you three, hmmm?" Molly said as they started to walk back down the stairs to the Slytherin common room._

_Lily, Louis and Hugo glared at her. "For __**your **__information, we didn't know there was a curfew or that we weren't allowed out of our dorms after dinner," Lily tried to reason with her, which was pointless because it was much like reasoning with a brick wall, something that Lily would have greatly preferred right now and she knew her cousins would agree._

_"__Oh, but that still is not an excuse for you to get out of detention. Looks like I'll have to write to your parents about that, too." Molly grinned as she saw the looks of vain on her cousin's faces._

_"__All of us, not just us three Weasleys and Potters, really dislike you, you know that?" Louis spat, his voice dripping with venom._

_Molly's grin only grew wider. "Feeling's mutual, dear ones," they had arrived at the common room now and Molly turned to leave them, not bothering to tell them the password even though she knew how to get into all four houses at Hogwarts, since she was Head Girl. "Have fun sleeping on the cold, hard floor, my lovely cousins!" she said in her usual sickeningly sweet voice before turning and walking off._

_"__Wrackspurt!" Hugo said to the green, moss-like wall, and a door appeared for them to enter the common room._

_Hugo turned to Molly and smirked at her as she glared at them in defeat._

_"__What a truly horrible person," Lily said, not even caring that Molly had heard her._

_They all agreed, and entered the common room. Luckily, the two stairwells that lead to the dorms had "girls" labelled on the left, and "boys", labelled on the right._

_They bid each other good night and went straight to bed._

"Earth to Lily!" a voice shook Lily out of her thoughts.

One of the girls she had met last night, who was still awake when she finally got to the common room, was standing in front of her in her new Slytherin robes.

"Oh, hi, Melody," Lily said to her new friend. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. Are the others up, yet?" she wondered.

Melody Haighs was a very nice girl who helped Lily out when she had a bit of a run in with the Slytherin Prefects the night before, as she had been caught out after hours. They stayed up a bit longer, Lily told her why she had been gone and why she got in trouble, and they also talked about their families for a bit, Lily mentioning how rude, despicable and vile her cousin Molly is, and how she was closest with Louis and Hugo, and about their new friend Nick.

Melody tucked a strand of her short brown hair behind her ear and laughed, "clearly, you weren't. You haven't met the others, yet, right?"

Lily shook her head.

"They should be down for breakfast soon. They were pretty tired last night after dinner," Melody explained.

Lily and Melody walked out of the first year girls' dorm room and into the Slytherin common room.

"Lils!" she heard a familiar voice shout.

She turned around to find her two cousins and Nick, heading their way.

"Hi guys," Lily grinned, she then gently pulled Melody forward, who had shrunken back due to her slight shyness. "This is my friend, Melody. Melody, these are my cousins, Hugo and Louis Weasley, and this is our friend Nicholas, who prefers to be called Nick."

"Hi," Melody smiled politely at them.

"Hello," Hugo grinned at her.

"Hey," Louis said, using some of his Veela charm on her, making Melody's cheeks turn a delicate shade of red, thus making Lily roll her eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Melody. We're just heading down to breakfast. Would you two girls care to join us?" Nick asked.

Lily nodded and smiled, "Sounds great!"

The five of them headed out of the Slytherin common room and up the two flights of stairs it took to get to the Great Hall. Lily noticed the secret door from last night that seemed to always catch her eye as she walked by it.

"First year timetables!" Al came up to them with sheets of parchment in his arms, handing them out to the first years as per order by Professor McGonagall.

"Thanks!" Lily took hers from her brother before he headed off again and glanced down at her timetable. Today she had double Potions, then morning break, History of Magic, Transfiguration, afternoon break, and finally, Defence Against The Dark Arts.

"Oh, no," Nick groaned as he examined his timetable, "double potions with the Gryffindors. I bet I'll know how _that _will turn out." He glanced at the red and gold draped table, where he could see the first year boys getting a little rowdy.

"I'm sure it will be fine," Melody said. "They don't seem that bad to me."

"If they're anything like James and Fred, I'd rather die than spend an hour and a half with them in the same room." Louis replied, while Hugo agreed.

"Hey, you lot would be lucky if those Gryffindor first years were anything like our amazing selves," a voice Louis dreaded to hear came from behind him. Sure enough, he found none other than James Potter and Fred Weasley standing behind them, with their own new timetables in their hands.

"What do you want, James?" Lily said, as she turned around.

James looked surprised, "What, a brother can't come over and congratulate his sister on making it into Slytherin?" he said, as he put his arm around her and attempted to mess up her hair, but failed when she swatted his hand away. This went on for another few minutes, before James had given up on his only goal of the day: annoy his little sister.

Melody and Nick were trying to hide their obvious laughter at the "bonding" scene in front of them.

"So Lou, I heard you got transferred this year," Fred said, throwing an arm around his cousin's neck.

Louis nodded, "Yeah, finally…but who told you?" he wanted to know.

Fred tapped his nose, "Aaah, I have my ways, little cousin."

Lily rolled her eyes, "_Or _you just saw him walk by you on the way to the Great Hall this morning." She said, once James had finally stopped annoying her, or attempting to, at least.

"Way to ruin the moment, Lily," Fred shook his head at her, and with James, they headed over to the Gryffindor table to join their friends.

"They're so full of themselves," Hugo shook his head at his older cousins' retreating backs.

"Let's just eat breakfast before the food disappears," Melody said, and led the way over to the Slytherin table to eat.

During breakfast, they all found out they were in the same classes together.

Around twenty minutes later, they had finished, and went back to the Slytherin common room to get their book bags for their classes that were to be starting in just five minutes.

"How many floors down is the Potions classroom?" Melody asked as she checked her timetable.

"Just one, I think," Louis said, as they exited the common room with their bags over their shoulders, literally almost breaking their backs with the amount of books they had to carry for their lessons that day.

Lily could understand how her brothers had appeared to have gotten so strong every summer they came home from school.

"Let's follow them," Nick suggested, pointing towards a group of Gryffindor boys who appeared to be walking down a flight of stairs to the dungeon.

Nick led the way down the stairs, and found the Potions classroom easily. There were a few Gryffindor girls waiting by the door, chatting quietly to each other, their bags on the floor beside them.

Lily, Louis, Hugo, Melody and Nick joined the end of the line and waited for the Professor to come.

On the door, Nick noticed, as they walked by it, had the name "Professor K. Bullgrove" engraved on the front with the words _Potions Professor _underneath it in neat, elegant writing. A sign hanging next to the door read, "Do not enter Potions classroom without a present Professor".

A few more first year Gryffindors and Slytherins joined the line just before Professor Bullgrove had arrived.

"Hurry up you lot, and take your seats," the Professor said, as the first year students filed in quickly.

Lily, Hugo, Louis, Nick and Melody took up the first row of the small, dark classroom.

"Now," their Potions Professor closed the door with a flick of his wand, and stood behind his desk in front of the class, "My name is Professor K. Bullgrove, as some of you might already know. I am the Potions master here at Hogwarts, and I hope to share my passion for potion making with you, and give you an insight to what Potions really is all about. To begin the lesson with, I'll start you all off with an easy question. Who can tell me what potion I will make if I were to use the following ingredients, Powdered root of Asphodel and an Infusion of Wormwood?" he asked the class.

There were quite a few murmurs between the first year students, unsure of the answer.

Sitting beside Lily, Nicholas glanced nervously around the classroom. He knew the answer to this question, as he read it in his Potions textbook over the summer break. Hesitantly, he raised his hand in the air, ignoring the stares of the Gryffindors and the other Slytherin students.

"Yes, Mr, uh…" Professor Bullgrove called upon Nick, but unsure of his name.

"Nicholas Parker, sir. You would be making The Draught of Living Death, which, including those two ingredients, one would also use a Valerian root, A Sopophorous bean, and A Sloth brain," Nick said.

Professor Bullgrove beamed at his answer, "Excellent! Truly excellent, Nicholas. Ten points to Slytherin."

Nick couldn't help but smile at Professor Bullgrove's response to his answer. Although his smile faltered when he heard a few unappreciative comments from the Gryffindors sitting behind him.

"Way to go, Nick!" Hugo said in an appreciative manner, patting his friend on the back.

"It's only the first day of lessons and we're already ten points in front of Gryffindor," Louis said, giving him the thumbs-up.

"Hey, let's not compete. Can we wait for the Quidditch season to start first?" Melody interjected.

"You'll probably have to tutor me for the end of year exams, Nick," Lily grinned at her friend as they turned their attention back to the front of the room, where Professor Bullgrove was explaining what The Draught of Living Death did to a person.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, the bell rung throughout the castle, indicating the end of their first lesson and the beginning of their twenty-minute morning break.<p>

"Finally, that's over and done with," Louis said once class had been let out.

"I hope he never makes us pair up with another Gryffindor again," Hugo groaned, as he pointed to his purple/reddish hair, due to the potion exploding that he and another Gryffindor boy were making together.

"I suggest we head back to the common room and sleep until our next lesson." Lily said, while everybody agreed.

The group headed up the single flight of stairs and back round the corner to the Slytherin common room, only to find the entrance blocked with a pile of Slytherin students wanting to get inside.

"What's going on?" Lily asked nobody in particular.

Al came over to them, his face pale and etched with shock. "The entrance is blocked off, apparently there's been some kind of attack inside the common room while we were all at lessons!"

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh, I wonder what's happened inside the Slytherin common room...?<strong>


End file.
